myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Kezunsea
__TOC__ Map - Karte von Kezunsea English Description Kezunsea - the name of the subcontinent, hanging on Karcanon a little less firm than the iberian penninsula hangs on Europe. The name comes from '- KE-orapukur' (Keorapukur is the dark theocracy of the strongest evil god for humankind, Sehtos-Eth or just Seth, the patron-deity of dark magic and ruler of both the dark moon and the dark sun, led by high-priest Dileeb An) Egyptian-oriented. '- ZUN' - also called the desert of swift death - the great desert that comprises much of Kezunsea '- SE-eker' (Seeker, the light demigod of good magic lives as a hermit here on Kezunsea in his hidden castle) '- A-thanesia' (Athanesia is a multi-facetted kingdom, formerly pacifist, formerly including the Myra School of Magic, the famous MSM Esoteria, and the amazon realm of Sandramoris. Both segregated after a military coup that took over Athanesia, which today is ruled by a mercenary general.) The name of the capital is Carthanc, the old name Wohlthat has been outlawed by the mercenary rulers about ten years ago. In the Machairas of Athanesia is the island of Thersland you heard of before when reading about Vilyan of Schwelgenstein. This map is directed to Ophis, so Machairas would be down, i.e. the other way around than the map of all of Karcanon you saw before. Zertanien - the 'other' land of the desert besides Keorapukur and its long-standing enemy. your classical arabian nights realm, except that the former Padishah, Shuad el Ahara, made way for Kig Ironwolf, a knight from Athanesia, who came as a protector and stays as a just but hard ruler, fighting for the forces of light. Desarachnia - the coastal city at the edge of the desert of Zun on Kezunsea, formerly belonging to (and formally allied with) Zertanien. It is the start of the great sea-trading route along the coasts of Karcanon and (like the end of this route, Urbs Navis) has seen many invasions. The most horrible was by the giant spiders of the desert mountains under their shaman Zzroth, which gave the town its name. The most successfull was by the 'Order of the Red Sun' led by Brother Baronac, religious zealotes and paladins of the sun-god Manuijan/Catpoc. They still more or less run the town and the surrounding 2-300 miles. (Imagine Cortez joining the inquisition). The most recent was a few years ago by the Knights of Garian under the lead of Deirphos Sendaris from a neighbouring (tiny!) continent called Erendyra, from the (tiny!) empire of Tektoloi. The leader of the Knights of Garian thinks he rules Desarachnia and the country around and should rule Zertanien soon. His new-found ally Brother Baronac thinks, the garianic knight rules at his own mercy. And both think, they follow the same god. Plot hook Plot-Hook of kitsunecharmed: A Guild of Thieves would ideally be set in Desarachnia, without necessarily interfering with the garianic characters (which have been invented by someone else and thus shouldn't be killed off in a story except with my consent) and/or in Carthanc, Athanesia, which currently is adopted by noone and thus ripe to be filled with english LJ users. I'd love you to say "both". By sea it is just a few months along the coast, much safer than through the desert, as Keorapukur is between Zertanien and Athanesia. Possible patron deities for the guild include * Dondra, the wind-god, chaotic-friendly wargod but also the god of happy pirates, of gypsies and some nobler thieves. His animal is the eagle and on land the bear. His colour is turquoise, this greenish blue, and his year, the year of the eagle, has just started 425 a.P. (after Pondaron, the last Great Battle of Darkness and Light) * Anrash the Stormwhip, demigod, the rat-god, sleezy, sneaky evil trickster, who once was an apprentice of Dondra and thus knows some tricks wind-wise. His adopted father is the evil god Xnum, the father of the monsters of the deep seas, the god of decay and disease and necromancy. Anrash learned some necromancy from him too. Anrash is like Xnum, snake-god Seth, spider-goddess Marlilith and others a member of the 'Council of Six', six dark deities to rule the world... but he'll be thrown out soon, everyone supposes, as he's too selfish and not effective. Everyone ponders, who might take his place, some demon-princes would love to be deified this way. * Astragard, demigod by birth, living as a human without followers, son of Seth and half-brother of Anrash, patron-deity of some astrologers. Not much else is known of him. * Pottundy, the beautiful demigoddess of madness, patron deity of Assassins, mother of cannibals and patron of Harpyies. Sometimes the thieves guilds and assassins guilds might be allies - but this arguably would be the darkest option, while Dondra would be the lightest or fairest. Maps of the region: a map of Athanesia will follow, a map of Carthanc is available if you need it as it has been created for D20 roleplay there. Enjoy and write along... if this gives you any ideas. And if you comment, maybe you can encourage KitsuneCharmed to try and write the story she wanted to :-) Deutsche Beschreibung Kezunsea ist der heisse Subkontinent von Karcanon auf Myra. Der Name setzt sich aus KE-orapukur, ZUN (der Wüste des Schnellen Todes), SE-eker und seiner angeblich in der Wüste versteckten Burg, sowie A-thanesia zusammen, auch wenn das durchaus nicht alle Reiche oder Völker des Subkontinents widerspiegelt. Anmerkung: Kezunsea ist der Teil von Myra, der derzeit als erstes für englischsprachige Neumyraner erschlossen wird. Hierfür lohnt sich also vielleicht auch ein Blick in die Englischsprachige MyraPedia. Siehe Keorapukur, Zun, Seeker, Athanesia